crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the central character of the series of the same name. Dr. Neo Cortex was the one who captured him and evolved him into a human-like bandicoot. Crash was intended to be the general of Cortex's super army, helping him with world domination, but the Cortex Vortex, Cortex's mind controlling device could not control him due to his kind nature, so he was banished but Cortex had just released his worst enemy. Click here for a sample of Crash's voice. Biography Cortex's Creation In Crash Bandicoot, Crash was previously a normal Eastern Barred Bandicoot until he was captured by his arch-nemesis, Dr Neo Cortex and his assistant, Dr. Nitrus Brio. During Crash's captivity he had become attached with a female bandicoot named Tawna. Dr N. Brio created a machine known as the Evolvo-ray giving animals a higher intelligence and abilities. Cortex planned on using this device to make Crash Bandicoot be the general of his army of super animals. Cortex's own device the Cortex Vortex was used to mind control his animal slaves but Crash was so kind the Cortex Vortex could not control him. He was then accounted as a failure and kicked out, but before he got kicked out he met a girl bandicoot named Tawna. When he was kicked out he drifted to N. Sanity Island where he met Aku Aku and then they set out together to stop Cortex and save Tawna. He then makes his way to the Native Village and goes inside the tribe leader Papu Papu's hut where he defeats Papu Papu. Crash then makes his way to a second island where he goes in a temple and defeats another evolved mutant named Ripper Roo and crosses a river. He then makes his way to a volcanic cave mine and defeats Koala Kong and crosses to Cortex Island. Crash crosses the Cortex Power Station and defeats Pinstripe Potoroo. He makes his way through the castle and defeats Cortex's assistant Dr N. Brio who turns himself into a monster who destroys the castle. Crash barely escapes to Cortex's Airship where he has his showdown and defeats Cortex by reflecting his plasma gun. He then leaves the airship with Tawna who presumably go to N. Sanity Island. Return of Crash Crash is next seen in Crash Bandicoot 2 with his sister,Coco one year later when her laptop runs out of battery. She then asks Crash to retrieve another battery for her so he sets out but soon he mysteriously disappears. He then appears in a strange warp room and is ordered by a hologram of Cortex to retrieve the power crystals to save the world from an evil planetary force. Later on N. Brio, Cortex's former assistant tells him to collect the gems to stop Cortex. Crash does not know who to believe so he collects both the crystals and gems. Crash first fights Ripper Roo in a waterfall while he trys to stop Crash using TNT Crate's and Nitro Crate and ends up blowing himself up. Like before Crash fights a series of bosses who are Ripper Roo, The Komodo Bros, N. Gin, and Tiny Tiger. When Coco reveals to Crash that Cortex is against him he fights Cortex with his jetpack and defeats him Warped in Time In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and Polar are noticing differences in the sky and Aku Aku knows its due to his evil brother, Uka Uka. So now Crash and Coco must stop Cortex, Uka Uka, and their newest enemy Dr. Nefarious Tropy from using Dr N. Tropy's machine, the Time Twister capable of warping things through time. Crash then must use the Time Twister to get crystals before Uka Uka and Cortex get them. After defeating all of Cortex's minions Crash faces Cortex while Aku Aku and Uka Uka battle. He then defeats Cortex sending him and N. Tropy back in time as babies. Elemental Power Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Pura are having fun in the N.Sanity beach. Aku Aku is taking some Sun, Pura is building a sand's castle, and Coco is riding a jet ski, while Crash is surfing attached to the back with a rope. Suddenly, the earth is stunned by great disasters, such as a volcano eruption, tornados, and tsunamis. Crash and company are caught in one of these, and Aku Aku deduces that his evil brother, Uka Uka is behind these attacks, and he goes to the Space Temple where the brothers have his discussions. There, Uka Uka shows Aku Aku that he has awaken the Elementals, powerful masks who control all the nature's elements. Aku Aku is attacked by the Elementals and is forced to escape. Back in Crash's House, Aku Aku tells he and Coco this terrible menace, and then ask to the female bandicoot about her VR System, a machine that allow his user to travell to different parts of the world. Aku Aku's plan is to use the device in order to seek the Power Crystals. If five crystals are reunited, an elemental mask could be put in a state of hibernation. Coco finishes the machine and, along with Crash, she uses it to gather the crystals. Soon they realize that Cortex is also involved in this plan, and that he will use his perfect creation, the super bandicoot called Crunch, to kill Crash and company. So, after gathering five crystals, Crash faces Crunch, who is using the power of the elemental mask of earth, Rok-ko. Crash defeats him, and after gathering another five crystals he beats Crunch armed with the mask of water, Wa-Wa. Later, Crash defeats Crunch armed with the mask of fire, Py-Ro. After that, Crunch arms himself with the mask of wind, Lo-Lo, and is defeated again. Finally, Crash gathers the finals five crystals, but this are used to open a way to the Cortex's base, where Crash defeats Crunch ultimately, after being attacked with the power of all the elemental masks. Suddenly, the base explodes, given the wrong activation of a switch. Then, Crash, Coco, Crunch (now of good mind) and Aku Aku escapes to the N.Sanity Island. Where Crunch becomes a new partner at the bandicoot family. Huge Adventure Crash and Coco are in his house, and suddenly they see the face of Cortex covering the sky. They learn, thanks to Aku Aku, that Cortex created a giant device known as the Planetary Minimizer, a machine that allows to (like the name implies) shrink any planet to the size of an orange. Coco has a machine capable of revert the effects of the Planetary Minimizer, but to make it work, she needs a large amount of Power Crystals, what are spread across the world. Crash must recover the crystals with the help of Aku Aku. However, Cortex sends his evil allies in order to interfere with the bandicoot's plans. Upon gathering five crystals, Crash confronts and defeats Dingodile in a duel under de sea. After that, he faces Tiny Tiger in singular combat, also beating him. Later, Crash defeats N.Gin, who is aboard a mortal robot. Finally, Crash reaches the Cortex's base, defeating him and destroying the Planetary Minimizer in the progress. However, the machine fires a bolt of electricity to Cortex and his allies, melting them and forming a freaking monster, the Mega Mix. This monstruosity chases Crash trogouth the base, and finally it explodes, but Crash is able to escape in a space motorbike. In Hyperspace Some time later, Crash, Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch are having fun in his house, when suddenly Coco and Crunch disappear. Aku Aku sends Crash off the house to investigate what's happening. Without advice, Crash is sucked into a wormhole made by N.Tropy. Aku Aku saves him and takes the bandicoot to a temple in the Hyperspace, from where he will be able to seek and recover the Gem Shards, powerful jewels that will allow Aku Aku to make a way to find and defeat N.Tropy and his ally Uka Uka, and also to save Coco and Crunch. Upon gathering the first Gem Shards, Crash faces a brainwashed Crunch in an arabian scenario, and beats him, turning him back to normal. After that, he confronts and defeats an evil Coco, who was operating a machine inside a volcano. Third, he beats Fake Crash, a imitation of himself. Finally upon gathering another group of Gem Shards, Crash engaged in a duel with the primarly ally of N.Tropy, N-Trance, th hypnotist, who was behind the operation to brainwash his family. Crash beats N-Trance and, gathering the final Gem Shards, confronted N.Tropy in different places. Upon defeating him, the bandicoots returned to his house. Crash and Spyro Crash and Aku Aku fight many purple dragon-like monsters who're roaming the N.Sanity Island. Eventually, they find a small but brave dragon called Spyro, whose appearance is alike the monsters. Spyro attacks Crash, and is defeated, but then both realize they've been tricked. In fact, Spyro travelled to N.Sanity following the path of strange orange monsters, alike Crash. Crash and Spyro deduce that his most feared foes, Cortex and Ripto have teamed up, and so, to defeat them, Spyro and Crash must form a group. Coco and the Professor (Spyro's ally) need Power Crystals to open a portal to the enemies base. Crash begins to gather crystals and faces Tiny Tiger, in a duel over tanks in the South Pole, and the marsupial defeates him. Later, Crash and Spyro join forces in order to beat Nina Cortex, who has kidnapped Coco and the Professor. Finally, Crash and Spyro gather all the crystals and the bandicoot faces Ripto in an aerial combat, and the foe is defeated. Meanwhile, Spyro beats Cortex and after that, the two villains unite in a mortal machine, but are soon overwhelmed. From that moment on, Crash and Spyro remain as a couple of true friends. Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity Cortex disguised as Coco asks Crash to follow him. He then leads Crash to an area with most of his previous enemies and commands Mecha-Bandicoot to destroy Crash But Crash defeats him. But Crash and Cortex fall into a hole and fight strange creatures known as ants. They then get out of the cave and get chased by Papu Papu's minions. Crash and Cortex then met the Evil Twins who forced a statue known as Tikimon to attack them. Upon defeating him, Crash and Cortex talk to the Evil Twins, who reveal they're from the the 10th Dimension, and plan to use the Vice-Reversa Device to destroy this dimension. Cortex takes Crash to his Iceberg Lab, where he shows him the Psychetron, a machine that will allow to enter other dimensions, and requires Power Crystals to function properly. Cortex decides, then, go with Crash to the N.Gin Battleship, where they split. Crash beats N.Gin and later escapes from the clutches of the ship's chef, Walrus. At last, N.Gin unwillingly actives a TNT sequence, what makes the ship explode. Crash is propulsed to an iceberg, where he finds N.Tropy and Nitrus Brio, who attack him as a team. Crash defeats de duo and the iceberg takes him to the Cortex's lab. There, Crash sees how Cortex is attacked by an angry Coco, who sends the crystals to fly, just at the Psychetron, who begins to malfunction. A missing bolt stuns Coco and Cortex plans to go to the Academy Of Evil, where they would find his niece Nina, who should be able to fix the machine. At the Academy, Crash and Cortex pass through the sewers, reachin the cauldron room, where they find Dingodile. Crash beats him and later he enters the school, where Cortex orders him to go to the airship, but Crash mispell the order and releases it from being attached to the school bus, and it flies out of control, until Nina captures it. Later, Crash, Cortex and Nina go to the Iceberg Lab, where they cross the newly repaired Psychetron and land on the 10th Dimension, going to the Twinsanity Island (the opposite to the N.Sanity). There, Crash pursues his counterpart, Evil Crash, who captures Nina and later pursues Cortex. At last, the three reah the Evil Twins base, where the two parrots reveal his true origin, that they were Cortex's pets, and became powerful and evil when he experimented upon them. The Evil Twins battles the trio and are defeated by rash with the use of the Mecha Bandicoot. After that, Crash, Cortex and Nina return to the real dimension, where Cortex actives the Psychetron in an effort to throw Crash to another reality. However, the Psychetron malfunctions again, sending Cortex into Crash's brain, whom he escapes. Crash and Cortex go to a psychiatrist after that, but the sessions end abruptely when Crash makes Cortex fall during a trust exercise, only to achieve a wumpa fruit. Other Crash Team Racing The alien from the planet Gasmoxia, Nitros Oxide, who claims to be the fastest racer in the galaxy, comes to Earth to play a "survival of the fastest" game. He will drive against the best racer of the world, who will be determined trought a competition with other racers. If Oxide wins, he will turn the Earth into a parking lot and enslave humanity. If not, he will return to Gasmoxia. So, Crash and his allies and enemies will build a car and drive against each other in order to save the world. When at last Oxide is beaten, it is known that Crash, using the fame he adquired from the competition, accepted to make a video-biography of himself, that filled him with mountains of cash. Unfriendly Competition Some time later, Crash is sleeping under a tree and suddenly is abucted and taked to the Space Temple where Aku Aku and Uka Uka have his "discussions". There, Uka Uka tells him and Cortex that he and Aku Aku have decided to engage in a competition in order to resolve all the trouble between them. Given that Aku and Uka can't fight against each other because of a promise made to the Ancients, they have taked the decision of making two teams, one formed by Crash, Coco, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile, and the other by Cortex, Brio, Rilla Roo, and Koala Kong. They will compete in games to gain Power Crystals and Gems, necessaries to bring the victory to Aku Aku or Uka Uka. Velo's Challenge The second racing game is Crash Nitro Kart. One day Crash, his friends, and enemies are abducted by Emperor Velo the 27th who forces them to compete in his tournament in order to provide his audience entertainment. If they refuse planet Earth would then be destroyed. It is then later found out that Emperor Velo the 27th learned about Crash from Nitros Oxide seeking his revenge. Personality and Traits Crash has foiled Cortex's plans ever since Day 1. Even though Crash is odd and speaks mostly gibberish except in the latest installment where he says simple words like "Coco" and "Pancakes" while most others can understand his jibberish. Crash enjoys basking in the warm sun, sleeping and dancing, he lives on a tropical island, N. Sanity Island, with Aku Aku,Coco,and Crunch he may not be the smartest out of them but he is the most heroic and bravest, he is also very emotional, quick to laugh and quick to cry. Another of his hobbies is spinning into crates, foes and more. His favorite food is, yes you guessed it, Wumpa Fruit (which resemble apples) and his favorite drink is a commercial drink called Wumpa Whip. This wacky character would prefer to sleep and dance all day but adventure gets in his way. Stats Crash Team Racing *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Turning: 3/5 Crash Nitro Kart *Acceleration: Excellent *Top Speed: Average *Turning: Good Powers Over the series he develops several powers, the only character to possess them other than Coco. They are: *Double Jump *Body Slam *Tip Toe *Death Tornado *Bazooka *Run *Super Slide *Rocket Jump Voice Actors *Brendan_O'Brien-1996 *Stephen Jay Blum-2003 *Jess Harnell-2005-present Trivia *He was originally named Willy Wombat and was originally created as a much bulkier character. Websites Crash Village Website Also see List of Crash Bandicoot Games Category: Characters De:Crash Bandicoot